In the Shadows
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: Zelda was the quiet, obedient type, locked away in the Hyrule Castle. Silently suffocating. Something is deep inside her, in the shadows of her soul. With freedom tempting her, what will happen when she lets that something out of the shadows?


**Author's Note:** Here's another story I've been working on, seems like it would never end, but I'm not complaining... I really enjoyed writting this. It involved some of my own day-to-day problems, and I hardly even had to think twice about the words I typed. One of those flow stories. So, I hope you like Zelda, because you'll be seeing a helluva lot of her. I think this is the longest one-shot I've done in a long time, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Some work went into this baby. For some reason, writing fan fictions for the Legend of Zelda brings out such a twsited, almost morbid side in me. Haha. Oh well, I write at my best that way. Go figure.

Also, I'm currently working on a chapter story, it mainly involves Nabooru... I don't think she gets as much publicity as she should. So, if you like what you see here, make sure to check it out once I put some of the chapters up. As always, it takes place during the Ocarina of Time.

Anyway, comments are appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

_Get up. Look at it. I need to see it…_ He urged me. I could hear his voice echoing off the stone walls of my bedroom. On the other hand, maybe it was just the echoing in my head. It all sounded the same.

He did this often. Always ordered me to do things… uncharacteristic. For me. Maybe not to him, though. No. Of course not.

Eager, somehow, to obey, I slipped out from under the covers. The moon's light sprawled itself on the floor in strips through the window. The calling often came at night. Maybe it reminded me of another time. I wasn't sure. That was his realm of knowledge… his realm of life. Not mine.

I brushed my fingertips across the cool, slick fabric. I let my hands travel all over it, stopping to caress the symbol of truth… the symbol of the Sheikah… that was printed on the piece of battered cloth that acted as an over shirt. I don't remember how I got it. I just… found it. No. I hadn't found it. It was him. It was him that touched the outfit so affectionately. He who longed to feel it in between my fingers. But, I also grew fond of it. In some, unknown, bizarre way. I could sense, _feel_ the satisfaction in my chest.

I knew it was from my older days. As odd as that may sound. It had been a way to escape my life in hiding. To take on a different form. To imitate someone, something I wasn't. Maybe, just maybe… that's how he was born.

Regaining self control, I lifted the lid back onto the aged wood case. Concealing the outfit from view. I crouched over it, taking in the scent of the decaying wood. I placed my palms to the side of the crate. I always pushed it back, far into the depths of my closet. Away from the maids' prying eyes. They would do anything to strip me of falsities, report awkward behavior to my father. So they mustn't find it. Not ever.

Before I could accomplish putting up a thorough disguise for the worn crate, my insides jerked.

_Please… please… just this once…_ An odd clawing sensation disturbed my stomach. I suddenly became nervous, excited. For a fleeting moment, I thought I was going to rip off the cover and bundle the outfit in my arms. I didn't permit myself. Instead, I dug my palms into my closed eyes until neon color exploded inside my eyelids.

"No," I said firmly. Why did I always have to do this? Deny him… more importantly, _me_ from escaping from this horrid place. I found myself silently stamping my feet, yearning to get out. Yet, I had to be the good girl. The sweet, courteous, first-class girl everyone pictured me as. And, no, this image must never waver.

_Do you always want to play this role? Be moved about as a mere pawn to the world? To this so-called "fate"?_ He loved to criticize me, enjoyed my frustration, my constant anguish. I felt the blood rush to my face, greeting the embarrassment with enthusiasm.

I gave another shove on the crate, causing it to disappear into the dark mass of clothing.

I just now gave recognition to the shading of the night. The shadows and eerie shapes. He awoke nearly every night, bringing me to surface with him. I had chanced a glance in the mirror just the day before. The insomnia was leaving a dramatic effect on my features. The circles under my eyes were drawn out bold, and my complexion was pallid and somewhat waxy-looking.

I had shuddered at the changes.

_Just look at what the lack of new scenery has done to you. What beauty wasted._ He replied icily to my thoughts.

He wasn't normally so awful. It was the absence of fresh air and adventure that turned him into this. Turned him into what could be my worst enemy at times.

_For the love of Din, please… Just this once, I ask of you…_ He was begging now, all out begging. I could almost, just faintly, feel him squeezing my heart. I hesitated, sensing his emotion. I lifted my gaze to my window, rolling my neck slightly.

"Okay," I whispered. I could feel his reaction, my heart bulging with gratitude instantly.

_Thank you, thank you, Zelda…

* * *

_

Slipping out of the castle, undetected, was a simple task. It felt as though I was on auto-pilot, he maneuvered my body perfectly, it was like I was dripping with stealth. Unstoppable. No one would be able to catch me.

Once I was outside, I could see that it was nearly dawn. The black was dispersing, leaving a dull, colorless mist in it's place. The castle grounds seemed to be painted in grayscale. Just a hint of pink and orange could be seen on the horizon, streaking the sky. It was chilly, the amethyst colored material of his clothes stuck to my skin. It was like a part of me, I was vaguely aware of the cold sweat slipping inside it. Though it left me shivering.

It had proved to be difficult to cover certain areas. Such as my breasts. Ever since I had reached the age of fourteen, it was hard not to notice differences in my body. But I had been capable of doing it before, when I had been even older. I just barely scratched up an acceptable appearance. The muffler cloaked my face and neck. My hot breath ricocheted off of it, back onto my face underneath. I had carefully wrapped the bandage cap over my head, hiding most of my hair in that.

The rest of the suit clung onto my body tightly.

I hardly knew what was happening, but he guided me smoothly from the roof, past the groggy guards, to the road to Hyrule's main town. Shops would be opening shortly. It was a day of freedom. My insides swelled with joy and relief.

Father had an inquiry today with a Gerudo. A woman named Nabooru, if I had so heard correctly. I had just been thankful that it wasn't that man. Ganondorf. I didn't have the slightest clue at why he was meeting this Nabooru woman, but it gave me a chance to get out. He would not notice. His daughter was quiet as it was. Impa, too, was gone. She was helping with Kakariko Village construction for the next week. Population and business was really starting to kick off over there, or so I've heard from recent reports. As for the maids, I constantly avoided them, made excuses to get away. So, they never quite saw me either. No one would have a clue that Princess Zelda was missing.

My pace slowed, taking in the morning air and breeze. I extended my arms, stretching. It felt so incredibly good, so real. My feet slapped against the dirt road in a pleasant beat.

The sun was finally peeking out over the horizon, the rays glaring in my eyes.

When my feet reached stone brick walkways, I saw the buildings looming overhead. Two guards were keeping watch at the entrance from where I had came out of. My stomach plummeted. What if they recognized me? But, that was stupid, they were not familiar with this disguise, with this person.

One of them inclined his chin at me, as if admitting me into the town. I was quick to move away from them.

Surprisingly, many people were already out and about. Some were setting up their merchandise and luxuries that they would be bartering later. Some were doing chores. And some were simply wandering around, waiting for stores or other services to open.

I spotted a staircase on the side of a building and, with it being abandoned at the moment, I decided to perch myself on a step. I observed the people working, along with the strays, with interest.

As the morning matured, several more people streamed out into the square. Everywhere seemed to open at once, shops and entertainment buildings, all the trading stands, even Hyrule novelty stores.

The buzzing continued to crescendo, until the whole plaza was overflowing with life. I remained stationary, captivated by the movement, the sound, the _color_.

Busy with admiring the crowd, I hadn't noticed the group of girls that had appeared. They weren't very far away, a few feet at the most, but they were whispering feverishly, as if there was no possible way I could overhear them. They were quite mistaken.

"He's so… _hot_," One purred, fanning her face with her hand. I watched them from the corner of my eyes, but pretended to be ignoring them. They were constantly throwing glances my way.

"And mysterious…" Another sighed. They all giggled. I could feel the fumes coming off my face. I hoped it wasn't showing through the muffler. Dear Farore, did I hope…

"Where do you think he _came_ from? He's not a local, is he?"

"No," One replied at once. "I would have been able to make _him_ out from the others…"

"Yeah… he must be… _foreign_." A series of titters followed this, too. Is this how girls my age acted? How… humiliating. I attempted to lift myself up, get away from them and their giddy gossip. But I seemed to be glued to the spot.

"Do you think I should go over there? You know… ask him out to Lon Lon Ranch for the day? I bet he's a _wonderful_ rider." A taller girl asked.

"Oh, _yes_, he _must_ have experience. Look at those _muscles_, he could handle even a wild stallion," An overly freckled girl responded confidently. This caused me to blush, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I knew that my muscled showed through the tightly knitted material. Training with Impa really paid off.

"Oh, how dreamy! Like, a knight in shining armor, coming on his loyal steed to rescue a damsel in distress! Great Nayru… if any one is asking him anywhere, it's _me_!" This started a quarrel between the cluster, giving me plenty of time to get out of their range.

Honestly, didn't teenage girls have anything better to do besides croon over pretty-boys?

_Hmm… did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ He said, self-satisfactory in his voice. Of course he had enjoyed that.

"Shut up," I snarled under my breath, greatly flustered. In the distance, I heard a shriek of disappointment. I smirked. They finally realized I was gone.

I squeezed myself between the swarms of men and women. I pivoted my head every second I could, taking in the view. I could see a very cozy-looking couple dancing 'round and 'round nearby. That's probably what all those girls back there had wanted, to have a boyfriend soon, be as happy as that spinning couple. Or, that's the most I could assume. Small children weaved in and out of the crowd, playing games and chasing after dogs, cats, and cuccos. Classy, self-important-looking women gathered and talked animatedly. I even caught a woman screeching in the background, "ARGH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! OHHH! HELP, HELP-…." There was a cut in her words, then her voice rang back to my ears, as high-pitched as before. "YOU EVIL, ROTTEN CHILD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE MASKS! SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! GIT! I'LL HAVE THAT MAN OUT OF BUSINESS SOON ENOUGH, YOU ALL HEAR THAT! A PETITION TO THE KING! I'LL GIVE THAT CREEPY LITTLE MAN 'HAPPY'… HAPPY MASKS MY ASS! HE NEEDS TO KNOW WHERE TO STICK IT, IF YOU ASK ME! YOU HEAR! DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN! I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS, BOY-"

I moved far enough that her screams were halted. I was actually quite astonished that her voice hadn't given out on her. She would surely feel it tonight.

I strolled happily along, gazing at the different shop windows and displays. Today was just to look, no buying, no touching. I had promised myself this. Maybe next time, though…

A rather fleshy woman bumped into me without warning, disturbing my thoughts.

"Sorry, hun," She apologized hurriedly and scurried off in the other direction. I steadied myself and continued to walk.

A shop window caught my eye. Sheikah artifacts. That's what was there. The symbol of truth appeared to be gazing down at my in every direction, their haunting eyes seemingly determined to make contact with the one on my chest.

I'm not quite sure how long I stood there, studying the display. But it had, apparently, been for too long. Someone nudged me in the back. I spun around, startled. I, literally, felt the blood drain from my face. The group of girls had found me once more.

"H-hello.." A girl with a darker hue of hair greeted me nervously.

"Um… hi," What else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be rude. The girls in the background were grinning widely. What? Had someone pinned their mouths like that? It was… for lack of a better word, _creepy_.

_Oh, come on, it isn't that bad. _He said. He paused for a moment, decoding the expression hidden underneath the muffler. _You _like_ it, don't you? Ha!_

I didn't make an effort to reply to him. At the same time, the dark haired girl seemed to be having a difficult time forming words.

"W-w-would you, uh, like to, uh… youwannagosomwherewithme?" She finally said in a rush. She made a painful, squeaking noise and clasped a hand over her mouth. Her face went a shade redder. A girl behind her rolled her eyes and pushed her aside. She was now standing in front of me, clearing her throat.

"Don't mind _her_," She shot a look at the girl, "Anyway… what she was _trying_ to say… Would you like to spend some time with us? You know, maybe go to Lon Lon Ranch, even walk around Hyrule Field? Of course, you could always just take… _one _of us…" She simpered mischievously.

"Well, uh…" I scratched the back of my head, trying not to lose my cool. What harm could it do? But…

"Oh, come _on_, we won't bite," She added. My cheeks fired up, but not from embarrassment.

"Don't you have anything better to do? You know, besides bothering boys and completely innocent by-passers?" I snapped at her, glaring. I don't know why I was so irritated. Her mouth fell open and the whole group looked scandalized. Before any of them had a chance to say a word, I stormed off.

_What the hell was _that He said viciously. _You were used to women before. What's so different now? Hmm? I know you watched them when we were helping that Link boy in the right direction._

He just had to bring up the… future? Past future. Whatever.

"That was then, this is now…. Okay? Besides… women are not annoying, but starry-eyed teenage girls with hormones off the wall certainly are." I headed for the side of a building that was halfway in a darkened alley. I leaned against it, closing my eyes and resting my buzzing mind.

_You'll never get a girlfriend that way._

"Who said I wanted a girlfriend? Maybe I want…"

_Don't even start with that bullshit…_

"Listen, we're two different people, you have your tastes, I have mine."

_You cannot tell me you went into hiding and disguise as a man **just **to throw Link off._

"Shut up and end of discussion," I said impulsively. Then I added in a whisper, "It's been three years since everything was set right, why can't you leave me alone? I don't need you anymore." I opened my eyes slowly and sighed.

_I'll never go away, or leave you alone… you made me apart of you. Blame yourself, not me. But, Zelda, I'm sick of waiting in the shadows. My race has always done that, lived in the shadows, watching their identical Hylians live an actual life. _

"The Sheikah chose that path, they were guardians… they were noble people, giving their lives to look over us…"

_Would you really call that noble? To give up your life and devote it to someone you will probably never speak with? You say that they chose that, well, guess what? I choose to live. Why must you hold me down, shove me back? Make me a true shadow… just another thing that will haunt you._

I ignored this and walked back out into the sunshine and noisy crowds. I had a headache, and the noon brightness didn't help. I brushed some hair out of my face. The Sheikah-made outfit was suffocating me, I was so warm, sweat was dripping from my skin, but there was nowhere for it to escape. I didn't understand why it was so hot, I mean, I was practically wearing nothing if you really thought about it.

I was thinking about just giving up on this and going back to the castle. This had been harder than I thought it would be. As I was heading toward the exit however, I heard a rustling behind me. Curious, I peeked over my shoulder. Those girls. _Again_. They were shuffling along behind me. Clearly, they hadn't given up. I shot my eyes forward again and shut them tightly, rubbing at them, trying to calm down the throbbing in my head.

"Oof !" I ran into something that was rather solid. After I stumbled, I opened my eyes to see another girl blinking back at me. Oh no…

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh, it's alright," She said cheerfully. I did a double take. I knew this girl… from somewhere. But where, exactly? She had vivid red hair that gleamed in the sunlight and deep blue eyes. She smiled at me brightly, completely unbothered by our collision.

A new sensation of heat took over me. She was beautiful. Not wanting to look like a total fool, I smiled at her coolly, but realized that the majority of my face was covered by the muffler.

"Good afternoon," I said, recovering from my idiocy.

"Hello!" She grinned again, revealing dimples. I could have melted on the spot, the way she looked at me. "You have interesting eyes… I have only seen such a crimson color among illustrations of Sheikah…" She examined me for a few seconds, her gaze landing on the symbol of truth. She looked back up at me, great interest showing through her expression. "Are you-?"

"… Yes…" I said sheepishly. Her eyes grew round.

"Oh! How amazing! I've never met a Sheikah before." I didn't really have to say anything. This girl was quite capable of carrying a conversation by herself. But I liked listening. I saw the group of girls that had surrounded me off to the side, under a tree. I was delighted to see they were all pouting and sulking.

I turned my attention back to the red head. No one had ever been this warm with me. She wasn't hounding me, nor crooning over me like the other girls had. She was different. I liked her.

After awhile, I realized that she had no company besides me.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Well, not really. My father went to go deliver some Lon Lon Milk and eggs to the castle. I do hope he didn't fall asleep again. He can be so lazy." The way she said it made me laugh. "I came to make sure he didn't fall asleep, but, he made me promise to stay in town. Just once I'd like to see the castle. I imagine it must be beautiful." I wanted to say that it was more like a prison, but kept my mouth shut.

"What is your father exactly… like, his job?"

"Oh, he's the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. He mainly just takes care of those super cuccos of his. And delivers products, but that normally takes a lot longer than it should."

"Hmm… well, when you're older… you'll probably be making the deliveries, right? So you can see the castle then," I said.

"You're right!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms. She locked eyes with me for a moment and then fumbled in her pocket for something. "Why don't we get a treat while I'm waiting?" She held a small bag, which I assumed carried a few rupees. She slipped her fingers through mine and drug me over to one of the bartering stands. "I've been dying for one of these all day."

A sweet smell met my nostrils. There were large, doughy balls lined up on the cart's surface.

"Two rolls, please," She said happily, pointing at the rolls.

"Four rupees," The man selling them grunted. She fished out four green little coins and handed them over.  
"Oh, no, you don't need to buy me one-," I spoke out, realizing what she was doing.

"Don't be silly, it's nothing." She took the two rolls the man held out and led me to the stairs I had sat on during the early morning. She shoved one into my hands as she sat down. I studied it for a moment and bit in.

An explosion of cinnamon, sugar, browned baked dough, and cream erupted in my mouth.

"Mmmm!" She let out beside me, "Sweet rolls. They never fail to fulfill my sugar cravings." After a bit, she went into story mode, talking in detail about the horses they raised up at the ranch.

"My favorite by far is Epona. It's funny, no one seems to be able to calm her but me and a friend of mine. All you have to do is sing to her, and she calms down. Otherwise, she comes off as wild and unstoppable to others. Hmmhmm.. I guess my father and Mr. Ingo aren't very into singing… My mother always sang, though… before she passed away and all… she loved horses," Her face fell into a slight frown. An expression took over her face, saying, 'I miss her.'

"Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about this… it's just, oh, I really do miss her…" She looked at me sadly.

"No, no, I don't mind, I know what it's like… I… I lost my mother, too… at a young age," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. It's never good to dwell on the past, you know?"

"I suppose… but, sometimes, you just have to remember."

"Yeah…" We had long since finished our sweet rolls. Her father still wasn't back. I couldn't help but think of her as abandoned. I laced my fingers through her soft ones.

"My name is Malon," She said. _Sometimes, you just have to remember_. I heard him speak her words. They rang through my ears. Maybe it was time to remember. Maybe it was time to let him live in the light…

"I'm Sheik."

* * *

She invited me to her ranch! My stomach was doing spectacular flips and turns as I snuck back into the castle, back to my tower. There had been absolutely no panic in the city throughout the day, no frantic guards, no warning bulletins, and all was peaceful on the castle grounds. It had gone as planned, yet even smoother than I anticipated. Nothing could possibly deflate my new burst of happiness. 

I slipped back in through my window, my room undisturbed. I wanted to sleep in my new found skin, but I knew I had to put Sheik's outfit away. He didn't protest, he was equally as jubilant. I think he was actually proud of me for once, for the first time in the past three years he'd been with me. There was a joyful silence in my mind.

I pulled out my nightgown, and the chest that I'd be placing the Sheikah-made uniform back into. As I leisurely removed the pieces, one by one, I closed my eyes, remembering the scene between Malon and me right before we parted, savoring her words and image.

"_Do you like horses, Sheik?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Oh, good! You should come visit me sometime."_

"_Visit you..?"_

"_Yeah, you know, up at the ranch… you can meet Epona, and Mr. Ingo… I can show you my mother's old horse, too!"_

"_Sounds good… umm… when do you want me to come?" She had paused to think for a moment, tracing her lips with her thumbnail._

"_I know! I have a friend coming the day after tomorrow… you can come by then… we'll have a little party!" She beamed, obviously thrilled by the idea._

"_Alright… any… specific time?"_

"_Come before lunch, we can feed you again!"_ _This had made me blush. She made it sound like I was a charity case, but she immediately understood she had said something offensive. "Oh, no, no… I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I'm sure you have a great home… oh, I'm making this sound worse… I'm so sorry… I just thought- I'm sorry!"_

"_It's fine, I understand what you're trying to say. Yeah, lunch sounds good, though, actually…"_

"_Good! I can't wait to show you around… Hey! I think that's Dad… it is! DAAAD! Over here! Oh, he can't hear me. Well, anyway… I'm really glad I met you, Sheik. Thanks for the company… see you the day after tomorrow, right? Bye!" She bent down quickly and gave me a peck on the cheek, right above my muffler._

I stopped and felt where her lips had brushed against my face.

A bang from the door made me jump. It slammed open and Impa stood there, taking in the site, her eyes fiery.

"I-Impa?" I let out, startled. She stomped over, her arm flying out, she slapped me across my left cheek. She then grasped the neck of the bluish purple material and lifted me off the ground. She glared at me, I could practically see the fire dancing in her already crimson eyes. My cheek throbbed from the impact of her hand.

"_What the hell were you doing_!" She said in a deadly whisper. I had expected her to shout, and I wish she had… this tone was unbearable… making me feel guilty.

"W-what are y-y-you t-talking about?" I stuttered.

"This!" She shrieked, shaking my by the collar, pointing her eyes at the material. My heart plummeted. She knew what it was… knew what I had been doing- but how? I stared back at her, horrified, my eyes stung. She lowered her voice again.

"I saw you today… in the market. I recognize my own clan's symbols, body armor, and clothing. I'm not a fool. And I am the only charted Sheikah in Hyrule. That means no other Sheikah would be wandering around unless they were registered. Zelda… I remember everything that happened before. You are not the only one. I, too, remember the horrors of Ganondorf and what could have happened to our land if it hadn't been for you and that Link boy. _I know_. I remember what you dressed up as to disguise yourself.

"Now… I don't know how either of us remember, but I am assuming it is only us and that Link boy. And I don't know how you got that outfit… _but I don't want to see you wandering around outside of the castle with it on!_ And I don't want to see you flirting with girls. I don't want you to ruin your life, Zelda. _Don't do it again, Zelda, or I have every right to tell your father._ Do you understand me?" She hissed and shook me again, hard. I could almost feel my brain rattling against my skull's interior.

"You wouldn't…" I breathed. She gave me a sharp look let me fall out of her grip. She retreated to my door.

"Good night," She called coldly, slamming the door behind her. I was frozen in place, collapsed on the floor. How had she seen me?

_Don't be stupid… she probably came to get lunch for the carpenters… _His bitter voice replied. He was trying to stay tough, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. I hugged myself, trying to get through, trying to hug _him_. But Impa had no idea how much pain she just inflicted upon him. He started to cry, and the tears were shown visibly, spilling down my cheeks in turn.

* * *

The next day had to be, by far, the longest of my life. The hours dragged on, I tried to keep a low profile at first, but how would that look? It would look like Impa had won, that's what. So, I gritted my teeth and left my room around noon. I'd hold my head up high, show her that I wasn't weak, that her words hadn't effected me. Even if that was a lie, she didn't have to know. 

I went to the courtyard, my haven. No one else was allowed there but me and my father. Normally I permitted Impa to be there, to keep me company, but today… if she showed up, I'd kick her out. I figured that if anything would pass the time, looking at the sky would. So, as soon as I got there, I settled myself in the grass, alongside a patch of dandelions.

The aroma of the grass and soil was refreshing. Gazing up at the pale blue sky made me almost forget why I was there.

_So… I suppose you won't be going to see Malon tomorrow…_ He said faintly, intruding upon my peace.

"Of course I'm going! You think I'm gonna play sudden good girl now? No way. I'm carrying through with this. I won't be molded by Impa."

… … _Why, though? …_

"What do you mean?"

… _Why are you so… determined to see me happy now?_

"No, don't make it about you. I want to see her, too. I'm doing it for both of us. I like Malon."

_Well, yeah, I know you like her. But I thought you wouldn't want to get into trouble again… be hit by Impa…_ His voice seemed to falter on her name. I almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm going tomorrow," I claimed in a finalized voice. Nothing would change my mind. I needed to see her again, needed to touch her, hear her, smell her.

Only silence passed between us the rest of the day. A silent understanding.

* * *

Not much luck was on my side the next day. My father had no meetings and Impa was done with her monthly inspection of Kakariko Village. I had no doubt that Impa would try to keep a stern eye on me. I didn't want to take any chances with her, so I started out early. I knew that I didn't have to be at Lon Lon Ranch until about noon, but I could wait. 

For some unknown reason, my body was sore. It ached with every movement.

This time I avoided attention. I passed the city guards by rooftops. I didn't want people to be able to pick me out, in case Impa came searching for me. Besides, wouldn't it look suspicious if an unidentified Sheikah came from the castle's road? I was amazed that the two guards on duty the other day hadn't stopped and questioned me. I let that thought pass through my mind, blaming it on good fortune.

I reached an obstacle eventually. The bridge. It was not yet lowered. I opened the door to the bridge outpost. There was a guard inside, which made me jump with anxiety. But, once again, I struck luck. He was dozing tranquilly, slumped up against a wall and a crate. I moved quietly, inching along the gray bricks toward one of the few windows that were in the stone wall. It was small, but I could see Hyrule Field from it. The moat was directly underneath the wall. It looked like I'd have to get wet.

Shooting uneasy glances at the guard every few seconds, I just barely managed to squeeze through the tiny window. I was relieved that I was so slender.

Letting go of the window's outside ledge, I dropped into the freezing water. I surfaced quickly, groping for the earth above me. I heaved myself out of the water and gasped. I hadn't expected it to be that chilly. I rubbed myself frantically, trying to get some warmth back to my skin.

I attempted to shake off some of the water, but was unsuccessful; it had absorbed into the material. I had a bad feeling that I'd be damp for the rest of the day. In the need for a fire, I made my way to the place where I knew I'd find it: Kakariko Village. Without Impa on duty, there'd be no one to recognize or pester me. Plus, I knew that there was a home where poorer, misfortunate people were taken in. It was somewhat of a "pick-me-up" shelter, not a permanent home, but somewhere you could stay for a few days. They offered food and bedding. It wouldn't look odd if I showed up asking to warm up. They probably wouldn't inquire much, but I couldn't be sure.

After I made it up the stairs, I approached the entrance. A guard was standing to the side, erect, holding a spear firmly. He didn't seem out of the ordinary, but as soon as I approached, he opened his mouth wide. His face warped strangely, his eyes crossing.

"DING DONG DONG…. The current time… 7:49!" He bellowed at me. Alarmed, I sidestepped, putting distance between us. As soon as he had called the time, his face was back to normal. As if nothing had happened, he continued to stare ahead, not even acknowledging the fact that I was there. Like he thought I was invisible. It made me wonder if he was a real soldier at all? Or if he was just a local nutter. Whichever it was, I just felt safer away from him.

I kept walking, admiring the work all the construction workers and the locals had put into making the place. I passed a tree, where a rather pale boy was sitting on a box, whom was stroking a cucco. I peered at him, but he didn't look back at me, he was apparently too transfixed with the cucco. I shrugged to myself and let my feet move me onward.

The layout of the village was almost the same as those many years ago. But, without Ganondorf's interference, it was larger, and better built. I frowned, remembering the time when it had been set on fire. Such destruction set on such a place of amity was an awful thought. It had made my very blood boil at that time. But I also felt bad that I had lashed out at Link. The words still left a bad taste in my mouth., even if I hadn't really spoken them.

But this was no time of recollection. I had things to do.

I found the building I had been looking for. A thin piece of wood had been written on in black paint, it read, "Welcome" in bold letters and was nailed to the front door. I was about to knock, when the door opened. A round-faced woman appeared, her expression held surprise.

"Oh, my… hello!" She greeted me and placed some empty milk bottles to the side of the door. "Can I help you with something, dear?" Seeing her made me realize how stupid I was. What was I _doing_? I didn't need to go to a shelter…

I murmured something incomprehensible in return and turned around quickly, heading in the opposite direction. I didn't bother to look back, see if she was still watching me. Instead, I hopped up the steps to a nearby windmill. I took position on the metal railing and looked at my feet. I was so clueless. I couldn't just go around, displaying myself freely in Impa's home town. Everyone knew Impa here, what if they told her about some wandering Sheikah child? She would know who is was. She'd just punish me further.

I could dry out just fine without a flame. The air had already relieved me from a majority of the water. I didn't need any assistance. No, I was fine.

Time passed swiftly, leaving me to wonder when I should take off. I remained stationary, perched on the rail, clutching onto it. Carpenters scurried around aimlessly in the morning light. Many still looked tired, as if they were running around just to wake up. They wouldn't be needed soon, most of the village was making progress without them. They were mainly still on the job just to be there if anyone new needed a business built. They were all extremely overweight, so it was amusing to watch them for awhile.

The sun began to rise higher. I finally kicked off from the railing and jogged back to the village entrance. Maybe this strange soldier could be of use after all.

"Excuse-," But as soon as I stepped in front of him, his face morphed once again and his booming voice reached out.

"DING DONG DONG…. This current time… 11:03!" I bit my lip, rushing off, down the stairs. I should have started walking earlier. It was easy to lose yourself in thought. Malon expected me in at least twenty minutes… before lunch. Well, it depended on when lunch would be ready.

I literally flew across Hyrule Field, my toes barely touching the ground as I ran. Lon Lon Ranch wasn't that far away now, I just hoped I wasn't late or anything.

* * *

I sprinted up the slope that led into the ranch and I slowed down. A house was on my left, while stables were on my right. A man was standing at the mouth of the pasture. He appeared to be examining a worn shovel, shaking his head. 

"Lousy lazy ass… won't even buy me a new damn shovel… but, oh, of course… he's always been so cheap… well, that horse shit won't clean itself… if he wants it gone, I need a new SHOVEL!" He threw it to the ground and glared up. He flinched, seeing me. "What do _you_ want?" He spat out, crossing his arms.

"I'm here to see Malon, sir…" I replied politely. I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side. But, it didn't look like he had a good side, anyway. He sniffed sharply.

"Pasture," He said plainly, jabbing his grubby thumb to the area behind him. I nodded, excusing myself from his presence. "Another dirty, rotten little kid…" He muttered as I walked away. Who stuck a twig up his butt?

When I reached the fenced part of the area, I headed toward the middle. I wasn't confronted by just Malon, but a teenage boy as well. My heart stopped.

"Sheik! Hello! I want you to meet a good friend of mine… you see him, here? This is Link… but I like to call him Fairy Boy… see his little fairy up there? He's a _Kokiri_!" Malon beamed, touching my shoulder. "And, Link… this is Sheik! I just met him the other day. Guess what? He's a Sheikah! Isn't that cool? Well… now that you two have been acquainted, _I_ need to go prepare lunch! Be back soon!" She skipped away happily, leaving me to have a stare down with the former Hero of Time. He wasn't as developed as he would be in four years, but he was certainly coming along. Even Sheik had to admit, Link was looking good. His fairy was bobbing around his green hat, watching me as well. It made me think back to what Impa had said. What she had said about us remembering Ganondorf's reign. Would Link remember..? He suddenly smiled slyly.

"So," He started, "Still attached to that disguise, huh? Zelda…" My heart started beating again, but wildly. He looked me up and down, scanning my appearance. It made me feel self conscious. I didn't say anything. He glanced back up at me, now frowning. "What's wrong? … Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do. It's sort of hard to forget, you know," I said, focusing my gaze on a bronze horse.

"Just asking. I mean… we're the only people who remember, aren't we?"

"Impa does, too…"

"Okay, then the three of us. I'm just saying… you know… thanks… for helping and all."

"No problem," I paused, "You know? I think this is the most you ever said to me before. You weren't exactly the talking type before."

"I suppose I grew out of it…"

"I liked you better when you didn't talk," I replied distantly.

"Zelda…" I heard him shift uncomfortably.

"You are to call me Sheik in public. I don't want to be hauled back to that prison of a home just because of you." Him, Sheik, was now helping me pick out my words. Our sudden rage was only from mental damage… loneliness. If Link had been outside of the forest, traveling all around Hyrule… for all this time… why hadn't he visited me? It hurt.

"Sorry… Sheik, but-," He attempted to tell me something, but I refused to listen or care.

"You are _not_ sorry… just… leave me alone, Link." I turned away from him, glaring up at the sky, my arms wrapped around my waist. I could've cried, but I didn't will myself to do it. His feet rustled against the grass behind me, he was making a movement for me, I knew it.

"I'm back!" Malon's cheer cut into our fight. I looked at her and her face fell. "Is there something wrong?" Her eyes traveled from me to him, then back to me.

"No," I struggled to say. "Everything is fine. So… what's for lunch?" I switched back to kind mode. I looked at the platter she was carrying with curiosity. Link didn't reply, but moved forward, waiting for his lunch as well.

"Oh! Well, I thought we could have some egg, cheese, and tomato sandwiches and a side of our famous Lon Lon Milk! All of this planted, raised, and gathered by yours truly. Well, okay, I didn't make the bread… but I gathered it from the market!" She giggled and passed around a sandwich to each of us. She certainly had a bubbly quality to her. Yet, she had been so sad the day before. I stared down at my sandwich vacantly. Had I caused her that depression? That pain? I looked at her, she was chatting with Link, her face lighting up with every word being exchanged. Could I make her that happy? The way Link did? Or was I only good for bringing out the sad side in people?

_Quit thinking like that. Don't let my sorrow rub off on you, you fool. Just eat._

I shook off the feeling and ate my sandwich quietly, taking a sip of milk every so often. The taste didn't really sink into my taste buds, though, as I watched Link and Malon. I wanted to make Malon happy like that. If only I could get Link out of the picture. But, for today, I knew that was impossible. He was her guest, not mine.

Malon lifted herself up suddenly, gathering our plates and milk bottles. I watched as she traveled back to the house.

"… Where is she going?" I asked Link. I just wanted to know when she'd be back, I didn't need to be trapped here with Link. Didn't need to go through such unnecessary torture.

"She said she had some chores to do… before she could spend any more time out here with us." He glanced up at his fairy, who ducked under his hat.

"I see…" Dammit! How long would that be?

"Zelda…" He spoke to me again, softly. My eyes were drawn to his this time. It made me squirm.

"_Sheik_!" I hissed.

"Stop playing this silly charade! I know it's you, and you know it's you! The only person that doesn't know is Malon… why don't you tell her?" He lashed out.

"… Why … why do you give a damn about my life? Or what I do with it, for that matter," I jumped up and stared at him. He raised himself as well. He was getting closer and my heart was racing. I wanted to get away from him, hit him, anything. This boy who made me suffer alone. This boy who had been my only friend. This boy who I thought I had loved years ago. Now, I only felt contempt burning in my chest. "Leave me _alone_!" I tried to push against him, but I was cornered into a fence. He hadn't said a word, but our bodies were so close, his forehead lowered, almost touching my own.

"Do you really not know? Know that I care? Zelda, you cannot possibly tell me… that you don't know…" His voice was low, calm. But it scared me. I don't even know why.

"Then why did you leave me alone for those three, long years?" I whispered.

"I tried, Zelda! I _tried_! But I'm not the tiny little child I used to be. I can't just crawl on my knees and fit into any hole anymore! Do you have any idea how hard it is? To leave you there? I'm sorry!" His eyes were getting red, and his bottom lip with trembling ever so slightly. "Don't you understand, Zelda? I'm sorry! … I _love_ you! And… I'm sorry… that I couldn't be there… to help…" My mind and body were completely paralyzed from his words. Before anything took the time to register and make sense, he had pulled down my muffler and locked his lips with mine. The only sound was a lingering whisper, _'I won't let it happen again…'_

Since I had so easily let my guard down, Sheik took over. It was time for Fight or Flight, and he wanted to initiate both. He kicked Link in the groin, forcing him to back up, gasping. Sheik fumbled for the muffler, wrapping it back around my face securely. He started running, but I couldn't see anything. My tears were making vision impossible. We finally ran into something soft and warm. In the desperation of comfort, I latched my arms around this new object and cried harder. My hole body and its functions were disoriented, making it hard for me to understand what was going on. Whatever I had grabbed onto, was hugging me back. I heard an angry voice, and a feeble one. Everything got darker, fainter.

I don't know when I blacked out.

* * *

It had to have been night. When my eyes fluttered open, the only source of light was coming from a few candles on a nearby table. It must have been the snores that woke me up, the room was practically shaking from the sound. Or maybe that was just my imagination. 

No one else was in the room besides me. At first, I didn't realize where I was, or where I could have been. But, it had to have been Malon's house. I never left the ranch. My eyelids felt heavy and I was tired, but apart from that, I was fine. I got out of the bed I had been laid upon and opened the bedroom door cautiously.

I found myself at the top of a stairway, looking down on the rest of the house. Cuccos were flying amok through hay and cucco feed. I also spotted Malon's father propped against the end of a table, sleeping. I was surprised that the clucking from the cuccos didn't awake him. Then again, he was probably used to it. I crept down the stairs and avoided the portly man and his cuccos. Once again, I opened the door that was available to me. Luckily, it led outside. I felt bad for leaving Malon, but I think I had already caused enough trouble. I'd just leave the ranch and go back to the castle.

Sheik was ready to sprint, he was in his environment: the shadows and dark of the night, where he could so easily blend in. He always wanted out during the night. That's why he always woke me up. That's why I was such an insomniac. Now, though, it looked like his desire would finally be filled.

But, as soon as we were greeted by the cool darkness, something else met us as well. Singing. I whirled around, trying to find where it was coming from. It was so… beautiful.

My breathing seemed to pick up as I walked toward the sound. My chest was rising and falling rapidly. I got closer when I reached the pasture. There was a single figure silhouetted against the escalating full moon.

My legs were moving on their own now, working to get to her. I knew who it was, but in the moonlight, she looked so mysterious and far away. Like in those stories… when someone died, they worked their way up endless steps… just to get to the heavens. Just to be with the three goddesses that created the whole world we spent our life in. I felt like I was climbing those never ending stairs. Just to reach that little piece of the heavens.

Her voice drifted through my ears, reeling me in. The tune felt so bittersweet, something that wrenched at your heart. Where you felt like your heart was breaking, but before you knew it, that same thing was healing it all over again.

_You are such a hopeless romantic, Zelda. Romanticizing the world around you doesn't make it better. I swear, you should be a poet or something._ He teased me, completely ruining the moment.

Malon's singing ceased suddenly. For a moment, I thought I had said something out loud, back to Sheik. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes, determined to hide her face from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her hands away gently. Her cheeks were glowing silver in the moonlight. I hadn't noticed that she had been crying. I let her hands go and they flew back to her face.

"S-sorry… you caught me off guard…" She said. Why was she apologizing?

"Are you alright?" She had successfully gotten all the moisture off her face.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking about the past… about my mom and stuff…" She let her eyes wander to the grass, avoiding my gaze.

"That song… it's beautiful," I said. She looked up at me, blinked, then smiled a little.

"My mother used to sing it to me all the time. It was a way she calmed the horses, too. Sometimes I could almost swear to it that the milk from the cows was even sweeter after she sang to them." I clasped my hand to hers and lowered her to the cool ground. She let her head roll onto my shoulder. Everything around us was hushed, only a small breeze crossed the pasture.

"I'm sorry about Link," She whispered unexpectedly. "I… I'm not quite sure what happened. But, whatever did, I'm sorry. I never thought Link would do anything to upset anyone like that. I'm not going to ask for the full story, because I know that's between you and him. And I know you are uncomfortable about it."

"What did you see?" I replied.

"Just… just when I came out, Link had had you cornered and you kicked him. You sort of ran into me afterward. You must have been in some sort of distress, because you were crying. Then you fell unconscious. I told Link to get out and not come back for awhile."

"… Thanks, but you didn't have to do that for me…"

"Sure I did. I haven't known you long, but there is something about you, Sheik… I know we'll be close friends. I already feel we have a connection. We understand one another, right?" I blushed. She was certainly blunt. It encouraged me to be blunter as well.

"Close your eyes," I murmured. She gave me a questioning look, but didn't ask. She closed her eyes obediently. I felt as if I wasn't really there, like I was in a dream, watching myself reach numbly toward my muffler. I lowered it from my face and leaned in, my mouth coming to hers. Immediately, the nerves in my lips seemed to explode. My heart lifted as my skin tingled. It blew the encounter with Link right from my mind. I was trapped in an unbelievable feeling of bliss.

That is, before I was torn away from her. My eyes snapped open in surprise. I had been lifted away from her by the neck and was now hanging in the air. Someone threw my muffler back around my face sloppily. I heard a snort and realized that my capturer was on a horse. I looked around frantically, but it was no use, I was situated so I couldn't see who had me. All I could do was stare helplessly back at Malon. She stared after me, quizzically, she seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

All I knew what that I was being hauled away, Malon farther and farther behind me. We left Lon Lon Ranch and were know in Hyrule Field, the moon's translucent light flowing all around us.

"What's going on!" I finally shouted. The horse halted quickly, jerking me to the side. The grasp on my neck hardened, making me gag. I was dropped to the ground. I was about to spin around, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Do not move," It was a female voice. Cold and seething. Instead, I rubbed my neck, grateful that the muffler had been there to protect it from a greater deal of damage. My kidnapper was now looming over me. My stomach churned. I should have known, it was Impa.

"Impa…" I said weakly.

"Don't speak to me. What did I _tell_ you! One of the maids noticed you were gone! Do you know how much chaos has been unleashed in your failure to be present? Now everyone knows that you've _run away_! How do you think that looks?" She continued to chew me out. All I could do was sit there and take it. But Sheik had something to say, and I wasn't going to stop him.

"Aren't I allowed to have my own damn life?" He said, glaring up at her. She looked down on me as if I was something sour and foul.

"Of course not! Do you think that being part of the royal family is just a little picnic? You need to stay true to your duties, need to keep up a good image, keep the people loyal to you and your father. And right now you are making him look bad!" She yelled. There was no one around to hear, no one to help me.

"And what about me? I do not wish to live to the side all of my life. Live in the fucking _shadows_! Like the rest of us! You got out, though, didn't you Impa? You were hired by the king, and got to _live_." Sheik fumed. Impa slapped me.

"Why should I care how you feel? This is the destiny in which you _will_ fulfill."

"Why am I such a trivial creature to you!" He yelled through me, distorting my image. All I could do was whisper feebly inside, watching from the sidelines. "You always loved your little princess Zelda! But I was never anything to you! One of your own fucking kind! And you don't even care. I feel like I'm some kind of demon, poisoning her life. And you make me feel guilty everyday. You always claim you are acting on behalf of her happiness, well… what do you think _I'm_ doing? I am a part of her, after all. Why would I try to make her miserable? I just want some freedom, too, Impa. I saw the way you looked at me when Zelda took on my appearance to save herself from Ganondorf! I took her openly. She is my counterpart, you know. I'm her guardian… you aren't! I'm not just here for myself, and I'm not just acting out without her permission! Sure, I've pressured her, but I stopped if she told me to.

"I know why you're being so hard on her, it's because you think it's all me. All my fault, all my decision… but guess what? You're _wrong_! This is about her, too! It wasn't me kissing that Malon girl back there, it was your beloved _Zelda_! This is her choice, this is the way _she_ is! I just helped her, counseled her, because she knew that you wouldn't! I care about her as much as you, even more than you, in fact. Please, let her go, stop making her suffer, stop _suffocating_ her. Let her, and me, _live_!" Every single thought he had stored up inside was spilling out, out in the open, on the table. All for Impa to see. He was on the verge of tears.

Impa saw this. She was chewing on everything he had just said. You could see the gears working rapidly in her mind. Her face sagged, softened. She reached out to me, to him. Folded us into a hug.

"I never knew, Sheik… Zelda." She said, squeezing us. Then she pushed me away, shoving me lightly back in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. I looked back at her. "Go on." She replied firmly, mounting onto her white horse. "Hya!" She let out, slapping the horse on it's back. The horse galloped away, Impa didn't look back.

* * *

Search parties had been issued by the Hylian King and his military. They went on for weeks, frantic to find the little teenage princess. What was her name again? Oh, yeah. Zelda. After so long, however, people gave up. The young girl's presence and public voice and image faded. The days of her disappearance were counted by some, it went from weeks, to months, even years. Who knows? Who remembers? People got on with their lives. 

There was some heated discussion and gossip about that new sexy Sheikah boy that had taken a job at Lon Lon Ranch, though. Girls flocked to see him in the first few weeks of his employment. He was classified as the shy and mysterious type. It was rumored, though, that he was in a relationship with Malon. The daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. And after awhile, even his popularity faded. He became a local at Hyrule City's shops.

It never once crossed anyone's mind that the princess's disappearance and the sudden show of this Sheikah boy were in any way connected. There was just no possible way, right? Too wild of a story.

It was said, however, that sometimes, if you are out on a midnight stroll in Hyrule Field you can hear something. If you are on the right hill, at the right time, and listening closely, you can hear a new voice singing in harmony along with that girl. The one from Lon Lon Ranch. You can hear it carried along in the wind, as if the two voices were meant to be heard together.

Who's voice was that, again? Oh, yeah, that Sheikah boy's, right? It's odd, his appearance. Like he just suddenly, out of nowhere, slipped out of the shadows.


End file.
